The Road So Far
by MyDarkTwistedMind
Summary: ( see authors notes inside) The whole 'gang' is back together, and there are two new faces, in the form of Olivia Katherine Singer and Emmaleigh Lafitte, who've both come to stay in the bunker.. With Jo and Ellen, Bobby back from the dead, fallen angels and other things raising hell, human angels and demons (Cas and Meg) what else will life throw at this group? R R please?
1. authors notes & warnings

**DISCLAIMERS**

First of all, I do not own Supernatural. Nor do I own the characters on the show.. If I did, hahaha. But I don't. I only own my original characters in this story and most of the plot.

That being said, if you don't like OFC pairings then don't read this. Go easy on me, I'm trying to write for Supernatural and sharing it for the first time ever.

I've been watching for all 8 seasons, though a lot of the past episodes/plots/seasons might get a little fuzzy with me. And since I happen to ship Jo / Dean, Jo and Ellen are still around.

Bobby's not back yet.. But he will be..

So will Benny. And so will Meg.

So if you cannot handle people being bought back from the dead, you won't like this, either.

REVIEWS ARE LOVED & APPRECIATED BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE? FIRST ATTEMPT AT THIS FOR SUPERNATURAL. I'M NOT PERFECT AND YES, THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE SHITTY. I KNOW I'M NOT A GOOD WRITER.

**WARNINGS**

swearing, violence and eventual sex.

!Human Crowley,!Human Cas, !Human Meg, !WoundedSam , !Protective Kevin, !Romantic Dean, others to come I'm pretty damn sure.

The usual gory cases, some I'll even be making up, if I can.

A season 9 of my own making, to a certain extent.. This is just to tide me over until October when Supernatural is finally back on my screen.. SO this is some stuff I wish would happen, to be honest.

**PAIRINGS**

_Jo x Dean_

_Castiel x Meg_

_Kevin Tran x OC_

_Sam Winchester x OC_

_Ellen x Bobby_

**ABOUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**(OC X SAM)**

**Olivia Katherine Connor (Singer)**

- is Bobby's daughter, the result of a one night stand that Bobby had while on a hunt.

- age is 25

- She's known about her father since she was probably about 8, her mother told her the whole truth, nothing but.

- is descended from a powerful coven of 'white witches' on her mother's side of her family tree. She's the last of their kind now, considering that someone's been sent to 'kill' her mother, not realizing she too had the 'gift'. Her own unique powers are healing and occasionally, she can read minds. She cannot heal completely however, just enough to get the person injured safely back on their feet. It drains her after the fact, so it's not something she does often.

- Isn't a really girly type of girl... She likes sports, cars, country music...

- is the kind of girl who'd take care of a stray dog or cat she found.

Before she went on the run, she worked after school in the local vets office as a 'helper'. That's where she discovered her 'gifts' when she was younger.. Someone bought in a cat that'd been attacked by a racoon and wasn't going to make it. She touched it without realizing what she'd done and it sort of healed to a certain extent at least, and over time, made a recovery.

- to surivive while on the run, she's been hustling pool and poker, taking the occasional odd jobs, usually in roadhouses that hunters frequent, hoping to reconnect with a father she never knew. She's also been known to take part in 'fight nights' if the cash prize is big enough.

- has taken up hunting whenever she runs across a case that happens to be nearby.

- favorite color is red.

- favorite food is double cheeseburger, french fries soaked in mustard and ketchup.

- favorite music is either country or hard rock, classic rock.

- likes going barefoot.

- is a little wild at times, definitely has a temper, will punch a face first, ask questions later.

- doesn't hold back on her opinions, doesn't care what anyone thinks of them either.

- has one tattoo, it's on her shoulder, it's a gray butterfly, it says Iron Butterfly in script beneath.

- at Sam's eventual demand, she will be inked with the protection tattoo.

- has a dirty sense of humor, can be a little perverted at times.

Friends in the bunker:

has a brother/sister type friendship with Dean AND Cas.

Talks to Kevin occaisonally, doesn't really know him well.

Jo is her best friend.

Emmaleigh Lafitte is her other best friend.

Ellen is like another mother to Olivia.

Meg is a close friend, she's the one who always manages to get just what's pissed the little spitfire off when she's pissed. She's also the first to call Olivia Sam's 'real unicorn'.

**ABOUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**(OC x KEVIN TRAN)**

**Emmaleigh Zahara Lafitte**

- is the youngest great granddaughter of Benny Lafitte, the vampire who befriended Dean Winchester while in Purgatory.

- is currently 20, waitresses at at popular sports bar/grill on her college's campus (she attends LSU).

- is a huge history nerd, and knows all about her family's history.. All of it, including her great grandfather, Benny. She's met Benny once or twice when he was calling himself Roy.

- is free spirited, a little wild, good at being a troublemaker sometimes, but usually has a damn good cause to do so first. Definitely tempermental.

Like Olivia, she's also a tomboy sort of girl, more into hunting and fishing, cars and trucks, sports and rock music. Camping and swimming, hiking are three of her favorit things to do.

- typically wears jeans, tanktops, cutoffs and biker boots. Has a n amulet that Benny wore all the time, he left it at the gumbo shack one day, she took it to 'remember' him by. She wears them or they're on her person ALL the time.

- favorite color is black

- favorite holiday is halloween because of the pranks, the dress up costumes.

- is very sneaky / stealthy when she wants to be.

- good at using a pocketknife, also good at hand to hand combat.

- swears and occasionally throws shoes or something non harmful when angry.

- good at staying calm.

-slightly sarcastic.

- is also a caretaker, will take care of anyone who needs her.

- is going or was going, rather, to school for medicine as her major.. She wanted to be a doctor or a nurse..

- song that best fits Emmaleigh is an older country song called "If The Good Die Young" by Tracy Lawrence.

- favorite music is country or hard rock.

-favorite food is crawfish, or a shrimp poboy. Loves the hell out of barbecue food too.

- has a huge sweet tooth and still watches cartoons, even at her age.

- has 2 tattoos, one being the 'family crest' or the one she thinks is the family crest, rather, tattooed on her lower hip with a rebel flag and two guns crossed that says in latin, "Death before Dishonor". The other is in white ink, it's on her inner left wrist and it says Fighter.

- at Kevin Tran's demand, however, she will get inked with the protection symbol he has.;p

**Friends in the bunker:**

Has a brother/sister friendship with Dean and Sam

thinks of Cas as a sort of 'father figure' or that one crazy uncle everyone has.

Ellen's sort of a stand in mother figure to her also.

Has a huge crush on Kevin Tran, but hides it with playful banter, picking arguments with him, etc, because she's not good at dealing with romantic feelings.

- Jo is like another big sister to her

-Olivia (other ofc) is her best friend

- Meg is her second best friend, but the two argue a lot at times, Meg likes to tease Emmaleigh about her feelings for Kevin, and his likewise feelings for her.

THE ROAD SO FAR

Season 8 left a lot of questions.. With angels that have fallen, a human Cas and a human Crowley now on Earth with the Winchester brothers, as well as dealing with the fallout of Metatron's actions, dealing with Abaddon's attempt to rise up and take over Hell, her plans where Hell and Earth are concerned, you'd think that the Winchesters and everyone's favorite prophet, Kevin Tran would be up to their ears in chaos, right?

You're right, of course, but they're also dealing with two new additions to their odd little family in the bunker, in the form of Emmaleigh Lafitte, a 19 year old great granddaughter of the returning vampire Benny, and Olivia Katherine Singer, the elusive daughter of one Bobby Singer, who's also the last of her mother's coven, a group of powerful white magic witches.

Then you have Meg, who's dealing with being a human, she was turned human through unknown reasons and sources, and Castiel, Crowley, all dealing with being human and not the powerful immortal beings they once were.

Then of course, there's the usual cases, Sam is healing or they're trying to 'bring him out' of the coma bought on by the last trial's completion.

It really does look like the Apocalypse they'd feared once just might happen now..

Will they make it thrugh ALL of the challenges ahead and make time to fall in love?

Can they have slightly odd and chaotic yet normal lives?

This is the way I wish Season 9 would play out so bare with me here. Changes HAVE BEEN MADE to the past 8 seasons to make things I did work. Jo and Ellen did not die in the explosion, Jo was not attacked by hell hounds.

It was an illusion created by Hell, because they wanted Dean and the others to believe that they'd lost someone else.

The story picks up with everyone sort of being 'bought together' and assembling at the bunker...

If you want to read it, reviews are loved, no flames, please?


	2. CH 1 PT 1-5 , New Arrivals, Old Faces

CHAPTER ONE

NEW ARRIVALS, OLD FACES, REUNIONS

**(PART 1 – THE BUNKER.. Jo/Dean, Sam, Ellen, Castiel, Kevin)**

She sat up, stretching, trying not to groan in pain (a hunt the night before had almost gotten a little too hairy, Dean panicked when she'd gotten hurt, much to her chagrin) as she stood and made her way down the hallway and into the room Dean was keeping Sam in until they figured out some way to save him.

Her hands brushed his shoulders and she said quietly, "He'll come back to us, Dean.. He always comes back. I came back to you.. You have to believe that Sam will too."

"There has to be something I can do to hurry this process the hell up already.. It's been what, a month or two now? Nothing's getting any better now, Jo.." Dean trailed off, his voice cracking just a slight bit at the ending of his sentence as he looked up at her.

For every good thing that happened to them, it seemed, at least 4 bad ones happened.

Ellen spoke up from the doorway, stepping in as she said quietly, "Dean, Jo's right.. Meanwhile, this less than ideal situation out there in the world.. It's only getting worse."

Dean sighed and said stiffly, "I don't even know if I care anymore, Ellen. I know, it sounds bad, but every damn time we try and make the world a better place, or save the world, it sort of feels like we're just chasing our asses."

"Dean.." Jo started but sighed as she hugged him from behind. She couldn't blame him, really. Hunting had killed his father, her own father, so many others they knew and cared about, loved and missed. And if Dean lost Sam, she just wasn't sure if Dean would be able to carry on like nothing happened.

"Hypnosis.. Maybe if I could get in his head, talk some damn sense into him, he'd..." Dean trailed off as Jo and Ellen exchanged looks with one another knowingly. Both women had known the brothers for long enough to know that Dean had the idea in his head now, it wasn't gonna go away anytime soon.

Castiel spoke up quietly as he said "I might be able to help you with that.."

"How? Your grace is gone, Cas. You can't do anything."

"Even if I could, Dean.. I wouldn't have been able to heal him." Cas said quietly, the tension between the two of them still thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Well?"

"I can talk to one of the angels."

"Not an option.. You go back out there, one of the fallen sees you, You're dead, Cas.. You're not immortal anymore, buddy."

"I realize this, yes.. But what I was going to do, Dean, was talk to someone who might know a way to get you into his head."

"And who would that be..."

"An old friend." Castiel stated as he looked at Dean who said "Fine, let's do this."

Castiel turned and walked out, hesitating a moment in the doorway as he started to say he was sorry just one more time. Dean wasn't going to get over this latest screw up anytime soon, and the fact that the last thing Sam said to him hours before he'd undertook the 3rd challenge was how he hated Dean thinking he'd never be good enough or he'd always screw things up..

It sat with Dean, Dean hated knowing his brother might have went to his death thinking he thought he was a screwup. Especially now.

Especially when he had to look down at that bed, see Sam lying there, helpless in his own mind, his own body.

Kevin spoke up from the doorway moments later and said "I want in, Dean. Don't fight me on this. Understood?"

Dean looked at him and shook his head, firmly as he pointed out, "You are helping.. Deciphering the Angel tablets, so we can get all those fallen angels back to heaven, get Cas his grace back."

"I mean with the hunting, Dean.. Sam's out of commission, you won't let Jo go with you, Cas is not immortal anymore.. You need me.. And I need to do this."

Dean thought it over a moment and then sighing said quietly, " Fine.. But you get hurt one time, Kevin, and I mean it.. You're done.. And you will not be going alone."

Kevin glared but shrugged and muttered "Fair enough." as he turned on his heels, slunk out of the room.

He just needed to get out, do something.. He didn't want to just sit on the sidelines, deciphering an ancient tablet that nobody should be able to read in his own personal opinion...

He wanted to take part in this, interact with other people.

From the doorway, Ellen said casually, "There's a case or something.. Elizabeth Lafitte, she just called Dean's cell, sounded awful upset, something about how Dean's the only person she knew who'd be able to make heads or tails of the last thing her baby sister sent her. It's in Louisiana. Take Garth and for the love of God, boy, check in, okay? Don't make me come down there, hunt you two down."

Kevin nodded and stood, pocketing his car keys, grabbing his 'gear' as he walked to the door of the bunker. So what this was probably nothing.. Either way, he was helping his allies out, and he was getting the hell out of the bunker for a few days.

It was probably nothing, he figured.. Girls her age ran off for days all the time.. It's sort of why a lot of kids their age went to college. For freedom.

A bitter scowl played momentarily across his lips as he thought about what he'd almost become.

He opened the 'file' thrown together in haste, and looked at the picture of the 20 year old college girl."Not bad." he muttered as he gave a smirk, got into the car and headed to Louisiana to meet with this Elizabeth, see if he and Garth could figure out what might have happened to her.

_Sam screamed but nothing came out. He tried fighting his way through the wall of every bad thing he'd ever slain to help a good person, to keep another person safe, and every time the blade in his hand sliced at one, it went through him._

_Lucifer's laugh filled the air and the smell of rotting meat hung heavy. "This isn't happening. Where the hell am I?"_

"_You're trapped inside your own mind, Sammy.. Wake up. Please, Sammy, for the love of Christ, wake up."_

"_Dean? Where are you?"_

_This time, he heard a female voice, muttering something, something he couldn't make out._

"_Amelia?"_

"_Try again, stud."_

"_Jess?"_

"_Still wrong.. If you wanna know, Sammy.. Do what your brother's saying.. Get up already.. Fucking fight this. Or are you really this big of a pussy?" the female voice taunted as he caught sight of long dark hair, flowing behind a retreating female back._

"_Amelia, why are you running?"_

_He started to chase after her but the ground opened up and he was falling.. Just as soon as he hit the bottom, voice spoke up from the darkened corner of this 'cave' he'd fallen into._

"_Idget.. Give ya one damn job."_

"_Bobby, Dean made me stop. I didn't want to."_

"_I know, Sammy.. Look.. I told ya both, you're all ya got.. And you ain't fighting to get back there, Sam. Dean needs ya."_

"_He's got Jo and Ellen."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Nevermind, look.. There's NOTHING to fight for! If I go back, I'm going back to another failure."_

_The room shifted, disappeared._

_Then he heard the voice again.. It almost sounded like Amelia, but the person talking insisted again she wasn't._

"_Don't you wanna fight for me?" she asked, sounding hurt._

"_Who ARE you?" he called out, spinning around, the broken mirrors on the wall giving off distorted images of Sam._

"_Can't tell ya that, stud." _

_Then it all went black, again._

Jo squeaked as she saw Sam's fingers flinching as Dean lie nearby, having been hypnotized.. The old friend of Cas, a seer, paced the room, uttering an ancien incantation that'd put Dean inside Sam's head for a short window of time.

If this didn't work, things weren't looking good for Sam.

"Mom.. His hand.. It's moving."

Ellen looked at Sam's moving hand, the fists clenching, unclenching as if he were hitting someone.

"Damn it, we sent him in to talk some sense into Sam.. Not beat it into him." Ellen said quietly as she watched, both brothers now clenching their fists, grumbling quietly in their 'sleep'.

"It's working." the seer said as she turned to Castiel and then said "And now, sir.. That other thing you've asked of me.. I've found her."

"Was it as you saw?"

"Meg Masters is alive.. And human.. Apparently, she was sent somewhere, then somehow cured.. But yes, sir, she is out there. And if I were you? I'd start the search now."

The grim faced former angel nodded as he raked his hand through his hair.. He wasn't sure why, exactly, but Meg, a demon ally of sorts.. She'd been on his mind a lot lately with this new mess.. Nobody really knew what Crowley had done to her the night she'd been last seen.

Why cure her?

One of many questions he intended to ask her when he found her again.

**PART 2 -Meanwhile, somewhere in Louisiana**

"You know I don't like you workin there, sis.. And our dad.. He'd have had a heart attack, Emma.."

"Sis, it pays my student loans and it's fun." Emmaleigh insisted as Elizabeth shook her head, saying things in French Creole, they were both fluent in it, as she pointed to the small monitor over the counter behind the bar.

"So? It has NOTHING to do with me, sis."

"The hell it doesn't. I've got a bad feeling. Just please.. Don't go back to campus."

"I have an exam, sis.. And I have work, I have that fight night coming up."

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her sister, pleading one last time. "That girl... She wasn't the first one to come missing, Emma. And they've all looked a LOT like you.. You have to see that, you can't be that stupid, can you?"

"Trust me, Elizabeth.. I've got it under complete control." Emmaleigh said back confidently, as she felt around in her pocket for the amulet. Without the amulet, she couldn't trap the old man or Desmond, finish what according to her great grandpere Benny's diary, he'd started before being banished to purgatory. Family was family, vampire or not. And she was determined to get those guys for the things they'd done to her great grandpere, Benny, because for the little time he'd been in her life, her sister's life as 'Roy'.. It'd been the closest thing they'd had to stability in a very long time.

"Damn it, sis.. Have you seen that necklace? The one with the bright red amulet on the end?"

"You mean Roy's old necklace?"

Emmaleigh almost muttered the truth, but instead, she shrugged and said with a smirk, "You know me, sis.. Always did like those older boys." as she took the amulet and silver chain necklace, fastened it around her neck, gave her best convincing 'I'm up to nothing' smile as she hugged her sister and said again, "Relax."

Elizabeth groaned and then said quietly, "If you're going back there tonight.. At least call me and check in?"

"I promise."

As Emmaleigh's Pontiac GTO spun down the dirt road, the country music -Weed Instead Of Roses by Ashley Monroe - blasting out the open windows, Elizabeth got the bad feeling that something was about to happen to her baby sister.

And she didn't hear from Emmaleigh for almost 3 days after this last time she'd been seen.

So she made a call, to the only person she knew who even remotely dealt in 'weird things' happening..

Dean Winchester.

**PART 3 – BROOKLYN, NEW YORK**

"_Who the hell are you?!" Meg Masters screamed again as the woman came in, shaking her head disapprovingly._

"_You bit two orderlies, Ms. Masters. Now that's not a nice thing to do, is it?"_

"_Fucking let me go."_

"_We can't do that, ma'am. When you came in here, your next door neighbor seemed concerned, that your mental state was unstable? Said you kept ranting about how a demon stole your identity, said you'd fallen in love with an angel, you'd been damned to hell and you became quote satan's chew toy, end quote."_

"_It's all true, I swear to God I'm not lying."_

_Before she could say anything else, the heavy metal door slammed shut and she heard a key turn in the lock. She went back over what little she did know, currently._

_She was Meg Masters._

_She'd been a demon until someone apparently cured her and threw her out at a local hospital's ER entrance, only her ID and an old cell phone on her person._

_She got the distinct feeling that something much bigger than she'd ever possibly dream up was at hand here and finally.._

_She was a tough bitch.. She'd come out of this just like she had everything else she'd been put up against._

_The cell phone lie nearby, and she picked it up, scrolling through contacts.._

"_Hmm.. I wonder if Castiel can help me out of this mess." she muttered, pursing her lips as she hit the dial button._

_Then the medicine the lady from before forced down her throat began to kick in again, and it was lights out for little Meggy Masters._

_The door burst open and she felt herself being carried.. But she couldn't speak, couldn't open her eyes even. The medicine was too strong._

**PART 4 – DALLAS, TEXAS**

**( Olivia Katherine)**

"You grab me again buddy, you're gonna be eating out of a fucking straw, we clear?" the 25 year old spitfire brunette asked as she smiled sweetly, yet held the rowdy drunk man's arm behind his back in a death grip.

"You better treat me right, girl.. My buddy, he owns the place. I'd hate to see your pretty little ass hit the road."

She growled as she took the beer pitcher and poured it over his head as she continued holding him, swearing as she said "This joint doesn't pay nearly enough to put up with this shit, it really, really doesn't."

"You're gonna be sorry for that, hon. Real sorry." the man growled as he turned, grabbing her by her long dark hair.

She growled and sent an elbow to his gut.

"Fuck this, I'm done." she muttered as she threw down her apron onto the bar and turned, ready to just walk out the door, get in her Corvette Stingray, follow a lead she'd just gotten on where her father's friends might be.

He hunted with the Winchester brothers primarily-or he had until his death almost two years ago- , and word had it they were holed up in a bunker or something currently. Maybe it was time she paid them a visit.

She leaned back in the drivers seat, lighting up a cigarette as she fumbled through staticy radio stations until the sound of Metallica filled the night air.

As she did this, she read the 'last words' of a man she'd never even gotten to see or know, in the form of a letter .

Her father, Bobby Singer.

"Damn you, daddy.. You had to go and die." she muttered as she leaned her head back, shut her eyes.

The blackouts she'd been having lately, the visions she'd been seeing, her lucid dreams as she called them, came shortly after, and again she saw the same damn things over and over.

The tall guy with warm brown eyes lying stiff and not moving in the hospital bed.

Then she'd hear him whispering.. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but whatever it was.. She felt scared.. It made her feel like time was running out, that he was giving up on something.

Why it bothered her, she wasn't sure.. Because she'd never seen the guy before in her entire life.

She just kept dreaming the same things, over and over, every night for the better part of a month now.

Tonight though.. It didn't have the same desperate fear to it.. The voice sounded calm, soothing..

"Who ARE you? And how are you in my head right now? I'm the mind reader, stud.. Not you." she muttered as she put the car in drive and started to the location of the bunker..

Maybe a little visit to the Winchester brothers might help her get closure for losing a father she'd only talked to maybe twice in a lifetime, both times over the phone.

She had to hope, right?

* * *

_(If anyone wants me to keep this going, r+r = love. :) I'm working on the next chapter now, but first, I'm gonna see how this chapter goes before I upload. So if you like it, r+r, please?)_


	3. CH 1 PT 6-8, CONCLUSION

CHAPTER ONE - CONCLUSION

NEW ARRIVALS, OLD FACES, REUNIONS

(JO / DEAN, ELLEN, SAM / OLIVIA KATHERINE, CAS/MEG )

"What do you mean you 'sent him on a case', Ellen?" Dean asked as he looked from Jo to Ellen, warily. He'd just come out of the second attempt at 'hypnosis' with his little brother, only to find Kevin gone in the Toyota his mother drove, according to Ellen, he was en route to Louisana with Garth, apparently to find Benny's youngest great granddaughter, Emmaleigh, who'd went missing earlier in the week.

"Would you relax? He's a grown man too, Dean. Besides, he wanted to help, I figured that it was probably nothing, from the sound of it, at least.. Worst case scenario, Dean, she's probably just taken the phone off the hook and she's playing hooky from school and work." Ellen stated calmly as she gave him a warning look.

Jo held out a tissue and said quietly, "Your nose, it's bleeding, Dean.. Maybe you should wait a few hours until you try again.. Please? I just got you back, I just found you again."

" I'm gonna, Jo, promise.. I just don't wanna take too long.. That doctor, he said.."

"And you're both Winchesters. You've literally been to hell AND purgatory and come back from the brink of death more times than anyone can count on hands and feet, baby." Jo said as she kissed her boyfriend on the forehead and said "I'm gonna go grab you a beer. You look like shit."

"Yeah.. Something about being in Sammy's mind, Jo.. I think somebody else was in there with me, somehow.."

Ellen looked at him with her brow raised then asked, "Explain?"

"This girl.. Sammy swore he didn't know her, and she admitted during one of their 'talks' she'd never seen him before in her entire life.. What the hell is that?"

Ellen shrugged then asked, "Was she there to hurt him?"

"No, I'd have felt it I think, as close to Sammy as I was right then.. No, I kinda think she loves the guy..Which is weird, because like I said.."

The door opened and Cas rushed in, beaten up, but holding Meg Masters in his arms.

"We need a table or something, now."

"Whoa, what the fuck, Cas?"

"Meg.."

"Yeah, Cas, I see her.. What the fuck are you thinking bringing her here?"

"She's human too.. And Abaddon's got people with a bounty on her head for helping us at the end. Like me.."

Dean grumbled but said "She better be human, Cas."

"Test her, but for the love of God almighty, hurry." Cas demanded as he looked down at her and said "This is going to hurt, Meg.."

"Can't be worse than what's already happened to me." she coughed as she winced in pain and looked up at Dean, smirking.. "well if it isn't Crowley's least favorite person.."

Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes at her as he soaked her in holy water, then did the other usual tests.

"How the hell?"

"Don't ask me, Winchester." Meg said as she tried to sit up, only to be shoved gently back down by Cas who shook his head.

"Cas, are you hu..."

"Yeah."

"No.. We're really all fucked now." Meg groaned as Jo gave her a look and said "We're not, actually.."

"Yeah.. Explain to me how we're NOT all fucked right now.. Cas and Crowley were two of the most powerful beings I knew of.. And even I had a little something to offer as a demon.. Now we're ALL human? Yes, Jo, I believe that'd classify as dually fucked." Meg muttered, wheezing as she asked, "What the hell did they do to me in that asylum, try and break me limb from limb.."

"You broke her.. Out of an asylum.. Cas, what the hell?" Dean groaned as he palmed his face and said "You went off alone, to New York and you broke her out of a nuthouse?"

"Basically, yes, Dean."

"Are you fucking insane too, Cas?"

"No need to yell, damn." Meg winced as she rubbed her head, muttered something about how of course he saved her, he was after all, her 'unicorn'.

"You.. Go lie down in Cas's room.. When that doctor who's been working on Sam gets here, we'll get him in to you too. And Cas.. Can I see you in the torture chamber? Now?"

Cas grumbled but followed. The second the door was shut, Dean started losing it completely.

"She's not a demon anymore, Dean. And she's not interested in becoming one, either.. Like me, she wants to help fix this mess."

"So?"

"So, let us."

"Trusting her, back when, that's kinda what got us here though, Cas. So you gotta understand what exactly is motivating me to not trust her."

"I realize I'm going to be with her, one way or another." Cas stated simply, looking at Dean.. The truth was out now, there was no turning back.

"You have Jo.."

"I know, Cas. And I guess I should have figured out a while back, it was Meg for you, buddy."

"Did you see anything during the hypnosis earlier?" Cas asked, curious. The seer had said something about Sam's future, when she'd done a reading prior to hypnotizing Dean to go into his mind.

"Yeah.. Some girl who apparently doesn't know him, and he doesn't know her either.."

The two men looked at one another and Jo cleared her throat as she said "And today is getting more interesting.."

"What's going on?"

"Well.. Apparently Bobby Singer's got a daughter.. She's about our age."

"How do you? Wait, he said he had no.." Dean sputtered, his hand going to his spiked dark blond hair as he paced.

"That he knew of, Winchester." another female voice, eerily similar to the one he'd heard talking to Sam inside of his mind earlier said from behind Jo in the doorway.

"You.."

"What?"

"How the hell do you even know Bobby's your father?"

"Maybe because he wrote me this before he croaked, Deano." the brunette said as she held out a much read letter, and a birth certificate.

"Besides.. Mama might have been a lot of things, Deano.. But a liar wasn't one of 'em."

"She's telling the truth, Dean.. Bobby, he told me about her that last night.. Made me promise not to tell, didn't want her involved in this life in any way or shape, form." Ellen spoke up as Dean looked from the brunette who also LOOKED like the one in Sam's 'mind' earlier, now that he got a closer look at her, to Ellen and back again.

"The room down the hall.. Any reason it's shut?"

"My brother, Sammy.. He's in there."

Olivia studied him a moment and then shrugging said "Why this bunker?" as she looked around.

"We're men of letters, or legacies of them.. It's ours." Dean said as he looked at her and then said "There's an empty room across from Sammy's room.."

"Never said I was stayin."

"You're Bobby's kid, you're not gonna go back out there.. Besides, I'm assuming you came here for a reason? Maybe to learn about your dad?" Dean said as he looked at her.

"Maybe.."

Jo looked from Olivia to Dean and then mouthed, "Whoa.. She's the.. Wow.." as Dean nodded.

"What the hell was that about?" Olivia asked as she looked from Jo to Dean.

"Earlier, I was inside my brother's mind.. And I could have sworn I heard you lurking around in there too. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would ya?"

"Doubtful.. Look. Y'all have a lot going on.. I'm gonna go settle in, then check out the scanners.. Maybe there's something close by I can do."

"Whoa.. You hunt? She hunts?" Dean asked, grumbling as he did so.. Bobby would be on his way to an aneurysm if he were here right now, Dean was almost certain of it.

"Umm, yeah.. I can read minds and I can heal to an extent.. Why the hell wouldn't I use that to hunt monsters?"

"Because it's not safe maybe?"

"You're not livin if it's not dangerous, Deano." Olivia said as she smirked and shrugged, slinking down the hallway.

She'd sat down her luggage when she heard the whispering again. "Not here, god damn it all."

It sounded almost like it was coming from beneath the doorway of the room across the hall.

Curiousity, of course, had her peeking in the door, and when she did, she gasped involuntarily, her hand going to her mouth.

The same man from her dreams lie there in a hospital bed, not moving.

"Le Mon Dieu." she muttered as she stepped in and sat down in the vacant chair next to the machines, next to the bed.

Warily, she grasped his hand, rolling her fingertips across his palm as she leaned over and muttered, "Now what the hell were you doin in my mind, earlier, stud.. If you're in a coma, ya can't do that.."

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked from the doorway, right as Sam started to cough and sounded like he were literally being slammed back into his body.

"I heard someone talkin, peeked in here." Olivia muttered as she looked at the guy, then at Dean.

"I need to sit.." she muttered before almost falling out in a faint.. This was just a little too much, a little too out there, even for her.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"How long was I.."

"Long enough, Sammy.."

"Did she heal me or something?"

"Doubt it." Dean said as he helped Olivia to a chair, from where she'd fainted on the floor seconds before.

"Yeah, me too.. I mean I can heal people, animals.. But not on demand.. It's this thing.." Olivia muttered as she looked at her hands, fully aware that the man with the warmest brown eyes she'd ever seen in her life was practically drilling a hole through her with those eyes, right now.

"What do you mean, it's this thing.."

"My mama's coven.."

"Huh?"

"My mama was a white magic witch. We were the last two women.. Until they killed her off. Now I'm the last one.. We all got our 'talents'.. Mine was healin, reading minds occasionally.. Guessin mama never told Bobby about it.."

Ellen spoke up from the doorway as she said "Not true.. Your mom told him.. She healed him on that hunt she met him during.."

Olivia nodded numbly, bit her lower lip as she let herself actually look at the guy who'd been sort of invading her brain for the better part of a month..

If she'd been in his mind, and he in hers, without either of them knowing.. What the hell was going on?

Had she healed him just now?

Somehow, she doubted it.

Cas peeked in and looked at the girl for a moment and then asked, "Who is she, Dean?"

"Apparently, Cas.. This is Bobby's daughter, Olivia Katherine." Dean said as Olivia spoke up and said "The fuck do you mean, apparently, Skippy. Like I said before.. My mama might have been a lot of things.. She wasn't a damn liar. And if I ain't his daughter.. How the hell do I have a letter from him?"

Dean smirked a little. She had to be Bobby's kid, the attitudes were too much alike.

He walked out of the room, down the hallway with Cas, standing in the doorway where Meg and Jo were talking, Jo was explaining what might have happened that resulted in Meg becoming human.

Sam looked at the brunette and then asked, "Before.. Have we met or something?"

"Nope."

"Then how was I hearing you in my thoughts while I was out?" Sam asked, looking at her, brow raised warily.

"Look, I don't know, alright? I could ask you the same, why the hell you were pokin around in my brain.."

"And I'd say I don't know either. You.. wait, you heard me?"

"Yeah.. Fuckin woke me up on the morning I had one of the worst hangovers in my adult life, man."

She stood and raked her hand through her hair, was about to walk out, but his hand closed around her wrist.

"Stay.."

Olivia turned to look at him and then shrugged, flopping back down into the chair nearby. "Fuck it. I'll smoke later."

"You smoke.. You drink.. You hunt.." Sam wondered as he shook his head, a little concerned.

She shrugged and smirking said "I also prize fight, Winchester."

"Something tells me you and Bobby would have bumped heads a lot."

"we did, actually, the two or three times I spoke to him on the phone.. Mama only really tried to call him when I was really bein a hand full.. Before she got killed, of course."

"How'd she.."

"Dunno.. But when I find the bastards who did it? They're dead too. The guy who shot my daddy.. He's gone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good.. Hope he burns forever." Olivia muttered as she stared at her hands, her feet, anywhere but at those warm brown eyes of his. Because if she looked into them too long?

She'd probably wind up getting lost in him. There was this strong feeling she had about him. And she was scared to death.

Meg spoke up from the hallway.

"Sam."

"What the hell is Meg doing here?"

"Apparently, that guy in the tan trench coat saved her bacon."

"Cas? Why though, she's a demon, he's an angel."

Dean and Jo spoke up, answered "Not anymore, Sammy.. You've been out for a while now.."

"Where's Kevin?"

"He's tracking someone for Elizabeth Lafitte.."

"As in Benny's granddaughter?"

"Mhmm.. One of them."

"Why isn't one of you with him?"

Dean fielded this concern as he said "Because Ellen thought it was nothing.. She's 19 Sammy, most girls her age like to cut loose for a while.. Besides I was kind of in the middle of something, and Jo had a close call last night when she tried to hunt down the wendigo."

"Wow.."

"Yeah. You were out for a while, Sammy."

Meg tapped Cas's shoulder impatiently.

"What?"

"So.. Betting now.. That girl? She's gonna be Sam's real unicorn."

"Why do you keep calling people a unicorn?"

Meg smiled and raking her hand through his hair, she sighed and explained, "I do that.. Or I did that, rather, when something was too good for me to even really explain it. Like, that's how I thought of.."

"Of me?"

"Yeah, you, big softie."

"I, umm, thanks.. I think.. But I'm nowhere near a good person."

"Cas, nobody is perfect."

She kissed his cheek and then said "Let's give the two of 'em some space.. I wanna walk around this place."

"Okay.." Cas mumbled, still slightly stunned by the warmth of her lips against his skin. He liked it.

"Whoa, slow down, Kevin.. What the hell do you mean she's baiting vamps?"

The phone went to dialtone in Dean's hand. "Son of a bitch.."

"What?" Jo asked as she hugged Dean, studied him in concern.

"That girl? She's decided to take up Benny's fight.. She's trying to track and kill 'The old man' and Desmond. Since apparently, someone figured out how to bring them back and they're back, reforming their little nest."

"No.."

"Yeah."

"We need to hit the road then, this is not gonna go well."

"Kevin and Garth think they've got it.."

"Babe, trust me.. If Garth is involved, it's not gonna go well." Dean muttered as Jo nodded and sighing said "Shotgun.. But what about the two of them? Or your brother and Olivia?"

Dean looked down the hallway and then said "We'll talk to your mom.. She can keep an eye on 'em. In the meantime, we need to get going." he said as they walked out the door of the bunker. Benny stepped out of the shadows and shaking his head said "I'm gonna go with ya, Dean."

"How the hell are you out?"

Benny shrugged and then said quietly, "I'm still workin on how the hell I got outta there myself.. Some chick. She came, got me.. Got Bobby too, he was already with her.. Said you guys would need us in the future?"

"She wasn't named Naomi, was she?"

"Yeah.."

"Damn it.. She's gotta tell me when she's gonna pull crap like this.. I can't take much more today."

"She's my grandkid, Dean.. I'm gonna go with. This is my fight."

Dean nodded and then said "Jo, meet Benny.. Benny, meet Jo."

"Nice to meet ya, little lady. We goin or lettin roots grow under our feet? Kiss ya girl, let's hit the road." Benny said as he asked, "Did Elizabeth tell ya anything she mighta said that made her think she was up to something?"

"Just that she was rambling about finding something, doing something for the family name."

"Damn it, that girl and her stubborn ideas."

"You met her?"

"Yeah.. Used to come in all the time to see Liz, always in one scrape or another."

Dean remembered he'd said Bobby was with Naomi and he stopped his friend in mid rant and asked, "Bobby.. Why's he not with ya?"

"Naomi said she had a lot of work to do to him first.. He's been dead a real long time, takes longer to get full steam back."

"But he's coming, right?"

"Yeah, told me to tell ya he'd be here when he could.. Idget." Benny said as he chuckled then raked his hand over his hair.

**PT 7 – SOMEWHERE IN LOUISIANA**

**(KEVIN, GARTH, EMMALEIGH, DEAN / JO, BENNY)**

"Okay, she's getting ready to leave the bar now." Garth muttered as Kevin nodded then muttered, "Wish me luck, Garth."

"You already pissed her off one time tonight, buddy.. Gonna take a lot more than luck." Garth chuckled as he watched the vampire they now knew as 'the old man' with his peripheral vision.

Emmaleigh slunk past the vamp bastard's table one more time.. She frowned to herself a little when the hot Asian guy from table 12 was gone already.

"The fuck is it with me tonight?" she muttered, steeling her nerves. All she had to do was one simple thing. She only had to get this vamp bastard to 'pick her' as he'd done the other girls.

A cold clammy hand gripped her wrist, she turned around and was face to face with him. She gulped a little as she scowled up at him, asked, "Any reason you're askin for a punch in the face right now, sir?"

"That necklace, darling.. Where did you get it?"

She looked down, smirked to herself, dug into her pocket with her free hand. Yep, the silver dagger was still there.

This shit better work.

A voice spoke up from behind her, as arms went around her. "I gave it to her, actually.. Any reason you're sniffing around my girlfriend?" Kevin asked as he looked at her, calmly.

"Whoa, back the fuck up.. Your girl? So you keep me from spillin hot chili on myself one time, which I thank you for.. But now I'm your girl? Man, you don't know me. I don't know him sir.. Actually single." she muttered, holding the ice blue eyed gaze of the vamp she was already anticipating staking for what he'd done to her great grandpere, Benny, for just a moment too long, then slipping him a flirty little wink.

The old man smirked to himself.. This was going to be so much easier than he'd originally thought.. He hadn't been able to get Elizabeth on his side.. He'd had to kill her, unfortunately.. But baby sister.. She seemed more than willing.

He glared at the Asian kid and then said "Somehow, I didn't see you as being her type.. No offense."

"Offense taken." Kevin muttered through gritted teeth. All damn night, his nerves, around her, had been set on their very edge. He could almost hear his mother nagging at him not to be such a jerk, reminding him he had manners.

Emmaleigh bit her full pink lower lip as she turned to the man she knew was the vamp that'd turned AND killed her great grandpere, her hand on her hip as she said sagely, "And you know what my type is,hon?" smirking in amusement.

Kevin smirked to himself. Obviously, the girl wasn't stupid.

"It cannot be that.. Man." the old man said distastefully as he looked at her, smiled and said "You have the eyes of someone I used to love."

"Oh really.. You, sir, are a charmer.. A regular silver tongued devil, now aren't ya? Bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, I mean it.."

She shrugged as her boss called an order she had to carry to a table. "If you boys will excuse me.. I gotta bus tables." she said as she walked past the taller Asian male, slipped him a glare, then a slight wink on her way through the door.

"What the hell is she thinking, even?" Kevin muttered as he looked around, noticed that 'the old man' was missing.

"Damn it."

Garth stood and then said "I'll go out, you go into the kitchen where she was."

Kevin nodded and crept quietly into the kitchen, grabbing a heavy piece of sharp cutlery from a counter.

Then he crept towards the back of the room, where he heard whispering, heard signs of a struggle.

"This isn't gonna hurt long, darlin.. And it's just to get Benny to come out and play."

The brunette spitfire swore at him in French Creole, slamming her head into his head, trying to get loose.

"I can smell your fear, cherie."

"Not.. I'm NOT afraid of you." she muttered as she glared at him hatefully and said "You killed my great grandpere. For that, sir.. you're gonna get a one way ticket to hell."

"Oh, see, I don't think so, ma petite cherie. He killed her, you know.. The girl you remind me of."

"Because you turned her into somethin pure evil."

"And now.. I'm gonna turn you."

His head hit the floor and Emmaleigh growled as her eyes snapped up, met with the eyes of the Asian male.

"That was my revenge. Not yours. He took him from me, damn it."

Before she could finish her sentence, she was hoisted rather unceremoniously over his shoulders, carried out literally kicking and screaming of the back door.

Once outside, Kevin put her in the car, locked all the doors and helped Garth fend off the remainder of the vamps that'd been outside in the parking lot, posing as bikers.

She swore as she winced watching the fight, finally unlocking the door. She caught the vamp holding him by the neck off guard, and his head fell clean off his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing out of the car?"

"Next time, cutey.. Why don't ya actually USE the handcuffs in the console?" she asked, holding up the silver cuffs off of one finger, smirking as she did so.

Garth looked from Kevin to Emmaleigh and snickered to himself.

Their eyes turned to him and both said at the same time, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go now.. We got her, let's just get her back to safety." Kevin grumbled as he grabbed her elbow, started to lead her towards Garth's El Camino.

He'd gotten halfway there when the Impala pulled up and Dean got out with a man wearing black and Jo.

"We took care of it." Kevin said with a casual smirk as Benny cleared his throat and said casually, "I can see that.. You're gonna let my great granddaughter go now. We're gonna have us a little chat.."

"G-grandpere?"

"It's me, cherie. What the hell were ya thinkin?"

"I was thinkin I was gonna get revenge for what they did to ya. When they took ya away from me and Liz."

"I took care of it, cherie."

"Well grandpere, no offense.. But the bastard came back.." Emmaleigh muttered, falling silent as her great grandfather shook his head and then draped his jacket over her, shaking his head at her work uniform. "Never liked ya workin in this damn place."

"It ain't that bad."

"Ya barely wearin clothes, cherie."

"I'm wearing clothes, damn it."

"Still don't like it.. We need to talk.. It's about your big sister, Lizzie.. She's.." Benny started, grimacing at the words that hung in his throat.. How was he supposed to tell her that her big sister, the last HUMAN relative she had in this world burned in a fire?

One of the vamps lying on the ground with just a little fight left laughed and said through gurgling blood, "She's gone, cherie.. Burned that damn gumbo shack to the ground with her in it.. We were gonna snatch you here tonight.. Turn you"

Emmaleigh didn't think, she just snatched the dagger and walked over, swung the blade, completely severing his head before slumping to the ground, muttering to herself..

"She can't be.." she muttered as she sat on the ground, her knees to her chin.

Dean sighed and sitting down next to the 19 year old said quietly, "She is.. We went there first to see if Garth or Kevin checked in with her.. The gumbo shack, Emmaleigh.. It's gone.. The fire department said there were no survivors."

Benny nodded and mouthed, "Thanks.. I'll get her." as Kevin moved forward, Dean grabbed him and shook his head.

"Not bad for your first hunt." he admitted as Kevin smirked, shrugging as he said "I pay more attention to you and Sam than you guys realize. I'm not completely naive."

"I know.."

Benny put his arms around Emmaleigh and said "We're gonna go back with the Winchesters, okay?"

"How are you even here right now?" Emmaleigh asked quietly as she looked at him.

"Long story short, an angel saved my ass." Benny said as he asked, "Did you know the whole time who I really was?"

"yeah, but Lizzie.. She'd never have believed me.. and when you didn't mention it, I figured you had your reasons. Then I kinda found your journal one day.."

"You coulda gotten yourself killed, cherie, or worse."

"Grandpere, I wasn't thinkin about that.. I was thinkin about stopping him before he came for us.. I figured out who the guy was and what he was doing by the second murder. And then he showed up at the gumbo shack, kept looking at Lizzie.. I wish I hadn't come back.. Maybe she'd s till be here.. Its all my fault.."

"Wasn't your place. And no, Emmaleigh, wasn't your fault."

"It is, sir.. If I'd have listened to her.. She'd never have gotten murdered.I'd have been there to save her." Emmaleigh muttered quietly as she quickly jammed her hand into her eyes to fight the stinging swell of tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Benny helped her back towards where the others stood and Kevin asked, "What the hell were you even thinking?"

"Pretty quick thinking in there.. Boyfriend, huh?" Emmaleigh asked quietly as she kept her eyes down, not wanting anyone to see her cry.. She'd cry later, when she was alone.,

he rubbed his neck and said "I went with the first thing that came to mind."

"So I noticed."

Benny's throat clearing had them both looking up and around. Emmaleigh shrugged casually as she said quietly, "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go now." and walked towards Dean's Impala.

Once Kevin was back in the car with Garth, Garth looked at him and asked, "What was that in there?"

"Look.. Like I told her.. I was just going with the first thing that came to mind. Nothing more. I could get her into worse than this."

"She's going back to the bunker."

"I know.. Something tells me it's gonna be a long stay too.. She lost everyone in her family but Benny." Kevin said quietly as he stared out the window. He knew how she felt, of course.. He'd lost his old girlfriend, Channing, then his mother..

"You felt something, Kevin, admit it."

"No, Garth, I did not. I cannot get attached."

"But Dean has Jo.."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm allowed to go getting attached.. Besides, she's hot.. I'm a fucking geek."

"So you do like her."

"I didn't say .."

**PART 8 – BACK AT THE BUNKER**

**(EVERYONE'S TOGETHER NOW)**

She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder on the ride to the bunker, but Benny didn't mind. Like his former love, she seemed to be the rambunctious type.. She took after her mother a lot more than she realized. And of course, after Andrea, her great grandmother.

He sighed as the car came to a stop in front of the bunker. Dean turned to him and then said "You're good, right?"

"I'm tryin, Winchester." Benny said as he looked at Dean and then said "I'm not gonna leave her like this."

"I get it. But she's safe here. If someone reanimated the old man, they might be gunning for you, man.. For helping me and Sammy."

Benny nodded and then said "She's all I got now, Dean."

"I know.. That's why I'm asking.. Are you good?"

"Haven't felt the urge to drink since Naomi dropped me at the doorstep, actually." Benny muttered, realizing just now that he hadn't wanted a drop of blood for a few days now. He hadn't morphed out once, actually. What had she done to him?

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, Dean. Let's just get her inside. I'll stay a day or two, then be on the road.. I don't want her to see me when the bloodlust finally hits me." Benny said as Dean and Jo got out,

Benny slid out and picked up Emmaleigh. He knew she hadn't cured him, he'd still felt a slight pull when he smelled the coppery smell of the blood back at that little hole in the wall bar they'd gotten Emmaleigh in.. But he hadn't WANTED to drink from it.

"There's a room next to mine." Jo said with a quiet smile as Benny nodded, thanking her, giving Kevin a warning look as he walked past the guy and into the room.

Olivia looked down at Sam, who'd fallen asleep earlier, leaning in, brushed his hair out of his face for a moment, biting her lower lip. She watched the rise and fall of his chest carefully, her eyes having adjusted to the dim lighting in the room as she did so.

"Damn it, Winchester.. If you slip back out on Dean.." she muttered as she poked him tentatively, only to let go a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when he shot up, swinging his arms.

"Whoa, easy there, stud.. Just me.. Just got scared."

"Why?"

"Didn't want ya slipping back out."

Sam studied her a moment and then asked, "Were you singing earlier?"

"I was humming, yeah. What of it?"

"My mom.. She used to do that when I was sick.. Or when Dean was sick.. I can remember it."

Bobby Singer stood at the door of the bunker, wondering first of all, how the hell he was even still alive, and not only that, not paralyzed, and feeling like he was in the prime of his life..

Should he go in?

Was he a zombie or something now?

"Christ on a cracker." he muttered as he looked at his hands, then caught sight of himself in the window, grimaced.

He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened and a brunette girl about Sam and Dean's age stepped out, cigarettes and a lighter in shaky hands.

He only needed one look to know who she was. "Olivia Kate?"

"D-daddy?"

"It's me.. What in the devil are you doin here?"

"I've.. I've been lookin for you, sir.. Until I found out you were dead.." her words died on her lips as she ran back inside, came back out with holy water and threw it at him while mumbling something in Creole.

"You're not a.."

"Apparently not, kiddo."

"Daddy, Sam.. He's in real bad shape."

"I know, kiddo. Is Dean in there?"  
"Yeah, he just got back with Jo and some man in black."

"The vampire, right?"

"Yeah.. I guess so.. Whoa, he's a vamp and he's still walkin around?"

"Don't take that up with me, princess. Take that up with Dean. He's the guy's friend, apparently." Bobby muttered dryly as Olivia bit her lower lip and then said "Come inside."

Dean stepped out the doorway and then coughed as he asked, "Bobby?"

"Yeah, idget. You gonna let me in? And explain to me why in the hell there's a vamp in there?"

"His great granddaughter, Bobby.. She tried to take down a nest of vamps to get revenge for them killing Benny.. Kid's going through a rough time right now, Benny's all she's got left."

"Yeah? Well if he's a sucker.. He needs to be dead already."

"He feeds off of blood banks." Dean muttered as Bobby gave him a weird look and then said " He damn well better.. I'll gank him, kid and I won't think twice." as he walked inside, sniffed the air.

"Ellen?"

Ellen dropped the spoon she'd been stirring the pot of chili she'd been making with and froze as she muttered, "Bobby?"

She was about to walk into the 'living room' area, but when she turned around, she found herself chest to chest with him and she completely lost it, started to cry. He'd been the first man she'd let herself love since losing Jo's father, it'd nearly killed her when they were 'returned' to Earth, only to find out that Bobby was gone forever.

He held her face in his hands and managing a smile said "It's me, Ellen.. No tricks, no zombie, no demon.. It's me." as he asked, "How long's Olivia Kate been here?"

"A day or two now.. She's spent most of it in Sam's room, talkin to him.. He's been awake for a while now.."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to him in a minute.. Damn kid could have fought harder to get back here."

"I know, Bobby.. We were all starting to worry that he was going to give it up."

He nodded and hugged her as he managed to smile and ask, "Enough of that chili for me?"

"What the hell do you think?" Ellen asked as she gave him a peck on the cheek and held out the spoon to him, letting him have a taste.

Meg darted down the hallway and said casually, "Whoever's looking over that kid you all brought in.. She's in there screaming blue bloody murder. Just thought you might wanna know." stopping to gape at Bobby, then at the others as she asked, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Castiel walked in, looked at Bobby, then blinked and looked again. He immediately tried to lay hands on him, then grumbled when he remembered that his grace was still gone, and then Dean spoke up and said "He's one of us, Cas.. Naomi brought him back."

"If she's involved, Dean.." Cas warned as Dean shrugged and said "I'll take what I can get, Cas." as Cas sighed and nodded, just hoping that later, this didn't come back, bite them all in the ass.

Olivia Kate walked back in and Bobby said casually, "You're giving up cigarettes, Olivia Katherine."

" 'Scuse me?"

"You heard me, kiddo." Bobby said as he took the pack of cigarettes, crushed them and tossed them into the garbage.

She grumbled but hugged him and then said quietly, "Just glad you're not dead, daddy."

"Me too.. Left a lot of stuff unfinished." Bobby admitted as he looked around at everyone and laughing said casually, "We're one hell of a group."

Dean and Jo smiled at one another and then Dean muttered, "At least we're all together again, huh?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.. But what about the consequences of all this?"

"We're just gonna take the good with the bad, babe.. we can handle it." Dean said as he slid his arm around her.

Kevin stood in the doorway of the room Emmaleigh was in, watching her talk to Benny, quietly.

"Your granfather's right.. And I know how it feels.. You lose so many people, it hurts. But you shouldn't blame yourself for the fire. If you'd have been there, you'd have died too."

Emmaleigh sighed and said quietly, "But she begged me not to go."

"_Those who don't bow before me will be obliterated." Abaddon swore as she smirked and turned to a very human Crowley, leaning in, her finger tracing his lower lip as she said quietly, "Do you know what I find amusing, honestly?"_

"_Not really, don't bloody care, either." Crowley grumbled as he struggled again against his chains, and she picked up one of his favorite torture weapons, held it to his throat._

"_The so called King of Hell.. You're nothing now, aren't you? I could end you."_

"_Do it." he growled as he smirked at her and then asked, "Why not just end me, take it all over?"_

"_You might be useful in the future.. Your connections and whatnot. But make no mistake, Mr. Crowley.. You will bow before me.. As will everyone else.. And if you won't?"_

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_I'll cast you into the pit of Hell with all of the souls you've condemmed there. SO if I were you, Crowley, I'd be more helpful.. Where is the damn Angel tablet?"_

_He laughed and her fist connected with his nose. He stopped laughing and then muttered, "Bloody bitch." as he smirked and then said "Go ahead.. Do whatever you want to me.. But if I can't run Hell, then I'll die before I let a little bitch like you have it."_

"_Oh, Crowley.. That can be arranged, sweetheart."_

_She stepped out of the room and dialed the first number in his phone, smirking when she got the voicemail of Dean and Sam Winchester._

"_Enjoy your happiness while it last boys.. Because trust me.. It'll end soon."_

_She hung up and laughed a few moments before walking back inside, sitting down at Crowley's desk, watching him._

_She had this feeling.. If she offered him his immortality, he'd crack, he'd fold and then he'd give her exactly what she wanted.. All she had to do now was wait, really.._

_She'd give them all time to 'be happy' and then she'd strike._

* * *

If you wanna read more of this, reviews are loved. This is my first ever attempt at a Supernatural fanfic, especially one where I'm essentially going on spoilers for the beginning.. Hope you guys like it so far. Sorry if it's horrible, but I had to do something to get my fix until October. Writing seems to help.

It'll get more intense, the few things I have in mind so far. Now everyone's together.. But how and why are some of them even still alive? And what does Abaddon and Metatron have up their sleeves?


	4. CH 2 PT 1 - Adjustments Beginning

**CHAPTER TWO – PT 1**

**ADJUSTMENTS BEGINNING**

"You need to eat something." Kevin argued the stubborn 20 year old as she lie on the bed in the room, lights off, almost totally dark.

"Go away."

"Laying here in the dark, crying. It's not gonna change what happened." Kevin stated as Emmaleigh sat up glaring, tossed her pillow at him, swearing in French Creole as Kevin sighed and then called down the hallway, "You try it, Benny. I can't get her to leave her room. It's been almost two damn days."

In the dark, Emmaleigh smiled to herself a little. She'd heard him in the room the night before when her great grandpere went out with Bobby to go and try to find a pack of werewolves terrorizing the town they were in.

He'd been reading to her. What she didn't know, but the sound of his voice was actually sort of calming.

"Cherie, get up.. Come eat." Benny said from the doorway, firmly as he flipped the switch on the lightbulb.

She groaned as the bright lights stung her dry eyes and throwing her hands up, she gave a slight glare.

"Grandpere.. It is my fault. And I don't wanna be around anyone right now."

Benny sighed and then said "The count of 5 cherie."

"Yes sir." she grumbled, reaching out for the first thing she found, which happened to be one of Kevin's button down shirts, a pair of her own jeggings.

Grumbling, she started down the hallway, hearing loud talking in the dining area. Biting her lower lip, she walked in, took a seat off to herself at one of the smaller tables near the door.

Kevin spat bacon, coughing when she walked in wearing the pink button down shirt he wore a lot. "How the hell did she get that?"

"She needed something to wear, jerk." Meg spoke up as she added, "What's this? Is prophet boy blushing?" as she licked syrup from her fingers, greedily.

"So you didn't just give her something of yours? Or Jo's? Even Olivia's?"

Meg shrugged, smirked as she muttered something, burping, then freezing.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You burped you rude ass." Kevin muttered as he rolled his eyes at the former demon turned human.

"Did not."

"Actually, Meg, you kinda did." Bobby said as he asked, "If you don't know what a burp is..."

"Don't start in on me, old timer."

"She's not the only one, Bobby." Cas stated calmly as he looked up from stuffing his face with an obscene amount of pancakes to answer.

"Dude, wipe your fucking mouth." Dean said as he threw a rag Cas's way.

"Why?"

"Because you have pancake and god knows what else on your face." Jo spoke up as she covertly ran her hand over Dean's thigh under the table, laughing when the blush started at his neck, crept up to his face.

"Stop tormenting Dean, Jo and eat your food." Ellen quipped as she placed the last pot of food on the table, and sat down.

"Isn't anyone going to bless the food?" Cas asked as he looked around with wide eyes.

"Grace." Dean smarted off as he continued shoveling bacon into his mouth, only stopping to flinch a little when Bobby's daughter Olivia Kate pinched his arm and then said "Smartass. Now say it right, Winchester."

"Crap.. Does the prophet have to do EVERYTHING now?" Kevin murmured as he bowed his head with Castiel, shutting his eyes.

Olivia Kate took a few more bites of her food, then stood, brushing off her legs as she said "Gonna go feed Sammy."

"Don't spoil the kid, Olivia Kate." Bobby grumbled as Olivia said "Daddy, he can't really move well right now.. He's been in a coma for over a month."

"Says the med student with a crush." Meg quipped as she smiled at Olivia and then rubbed Cas's arm, winking. "So.. I was thinking... Wanna watch a movie later?"

"What movie?"

"Just a movie, okay?"

"What movie, Meg?"

"Okay you two, i'm gagging in my mouth over here a little." Bobby warned jokingly as Ellen swatted at him with his hat.

"Twilight, okay.."

"What's it about?" Cas asked warily as he managed a smile then said "Sure.. I've missed watching television."

Benny sat down next to his great granddaughter and then said "Don't pick at your food, chere."

"I'm not really hungry, grandpere." Emmaleigh muttered as she rested her head on her hand, looked at everyone.

"Somebody better go check on Sammy and Olivia." Bobby said as he cleared his throat, stood to walk to the room Sam was in, recovering from his almost death.

He stood in the doorway, watched as Olivia sat crosslegged on Sam's bed, cutting up sausages and bacon, mashing grits around on his plate, even cutting up the damn eggs. He couldn't help but smile to himself a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked the brunette he now knew was Bobby's daughter, Olivia Katherine.

She seemed to stick close by a lot, he wasn't entirely sure if it were pity, or her being a naturally sweet, although grumpy and gruff type of girl, or whether it was something else.

He found himself surprised when he realized he HOPED it was something else. Cas had Meg, Dean had Jo, Ellen and Bobby were apparently going to pick up where they left off and he knew through Kevin's coming into the room the night before, fuming about Benny's great granddaughter that maybe there was something more than met the eye there, too.

"Because, okay.. Reasons, damn it." Olivia Kate muttered as she held out the sausage then said quietly, "I like bein around you. Dunno why."

He managed a smile and then pointed out, "You don't really know me."

"And? You were pokin around in my brain before you met me, stud.. We're kinda past that awkward phase, okay? Let's just leave it at that. I'm here. That's all."

He gave a nod, took the fork and ate some more of the food she'd sat there, cutting up.

"So, umm.. You were going to college to become a med student.. Yet you were living on your own since you were 15?"

"Scholarship, Sam."

"Most people.. When they're left alone like that, they don't really do the best thing.. What made you stay in school?"

"Because, my mama, my grandmere, my aunt and most of the other women in my family, I'm real ashamed to admit, they didn't exactly finish high school."

"And you wanted to."

"No, I had to.. Made a promise to my mama.. Bobby too.. Doubt he remembers though.. It was one of the few talks I had with him on the phone."

"Ahh."

"Yeah. So what about you? Stanford, huh?"

"Yeah.. Then dad went missing and I lost.." Sam started as Olivia Kate nodded then said "Her. Yeah, I saw her rattling around in your head too.. Why blame yourself for that?"

"Why not, I mean if not for me, for what I had inside me, without knowing.. She'd never have died."

"I'm gonna tell you like I told that girl of Benny's.. Grief's only good for one thing, stud."

"What's that?"

"Makin sure you never find happiness again, Sam. I should know.. I still deal with my own.."

"Yeah.. Your mom, right?"

"Mhmm."

" At least you got a few years with her.. I was.."

"Yeah, I know.. you were still a baby when your mama died. But Sam, she wouldn't want you doin this to yourself, and I kinda get the feeling that if your daddy or your mama was here when you were in coma, they'd have wanted to kick your ass.. Givin up like you tried to."

"I wasn't really giving up.. I just wanted to stop dissapointing everyone."

"Nobody thinks you're a disappointment, Sammy." Bobby spoke up from the door, chuckling when Olivia Kate sprang up as if she'd been caught doing something bad.

"You could have kept sitting, idget." Bobby remarked as he looked at Sam and then said "Everybody's made mistakes."

"Mine always seem to cost me everything though."

"I'm gonna.. I'ma go help Ellen with the dishes or something, maybe teach the demon and angel how to be human without getting thrown out of public places or something.. You two obviously gotta have this talk.." Olivia Kate said quickly as she left the plate and the glass of orange juice for Sam and said to her father, "Daddy, make sure he eats that.. Only way he's getting his too tall ass outta that bed is if he gets his strength up. Food's the only thing that's gonna help with that."

She disappeared down the hallway and left Bobby sitting in the room with Sam, looking at him quietly.

"She's right, Sammy."

"About?"

"Everything." Bobby said as he looked at him, then smacked his arm. "Idget."

"Bobby, I did come back."

"Yeah, kid, but did ya really have to scare the living hell out of all of 'em first?"

"I wasn't trying to..."

As soon as she finished eating, Emmaleigh made her escape to the shower, waited until the water was scalding hot before stepping in. She loved hot showers, they were this ultimate source of comfort for her when she wasn't feeling in the best of moods.

And after almost 2 or 3 days of nothing but sleep and crying, she felt like she needed a hot shower.

Turning on her Iphone while she stood underneath the water, she managed a smile as her sister's favorite 'sister karaoke night' song came on.

"Lizzie, don't you start on me too, damn it all." Emmaleigh muttered to herself as she hummed along, let the hot water run down her body and into the drain.

Until a voice spoke up and had her shrieking, thanking God she shut the damn curtain.

"Only bathroom, I'm, umm.. I'm sorry." Kevin muttered as he tried to ignore the hot pink lace bra hanging off the mirror haphazardly, or the various other 'girly things' on the bathroom floor.

"You can take your shirt.. If it bothers you.. I can wear one of Olivia's." she muttered as she asked, "Can you maybe hand me that shampoo?"

His arm reached through the curtain as he kept his head turned to the door. "There.. That's it, right?"

"Yeah. Shit.. Soap in my eyes."

"Here." he said as he handed her a hand towel.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go now." he mumbled as he made a hasty retreat to his room, shutting the door behind him and letting the silence wash over him.

He flopped down into the chair at his desk and focused in on the tablet sitting there, jotting down most of what came to him, only to growl in anger when the girl bathing down the hallway crept into his thoughts yet again.

"Gotta tune her out."

"Under your skin, boy?" Benny asked from the doorway, as he stepped in, sat down in a chair, looking at the kid.

For whatever reason, he could sort of sense that his great granddaughter had slight feelings for the kid.. And he knew he was gonna have to hit the road soon, keep searching for more vampires, because he had a plan in mind now, he had help in the form of Bobby, Garth, other hunters.

He wanted to snuff out vampires that used their blood lust to ruin other people's lives. If they drained humans and left 'em for dead? They were dead to him.

Didn't deserve to live.

"Nope."

"And you wanna try that again, maybe not lyin this time, kid?"

"Being serious sir.. She's not.. If that's not gonna get my throat ripped out."

"I ain't in here for that, kid.. I'm gonna leave later today.. She's got you all to look after her, she's better off here, at least until I make sure those vamps in my old nest aren't still kickin around."

"So you're just gonna leave her?"

"I have to, kid.. Dean's right.. It's for her own good that she only sees me now and again."

"And this has to do with me, how, sir?" Kevin asked as Benny chuckled and then said with a shrug, "Because I trust ya, kid.. I want you to look after her.. She's a bit of a hand full when she's not down like she is now."

"So I noticed." Kevin muttered to himself, managing a hidden smile. "Still.. Wouldn't you be better off asking Dean? Or Sam?"

"Nah.. Something tells me, kid.. You're the one to ask."

Kevin thought it over and sighing said "Okay, alright, fine.. Did she... Ask you to ask me this?"

"She don't know I'm gonna leave again."

"You're not gonna tell her?"

"I'm gonna go when she's sleepin.. Tell her goodbye in her sleep. It's easier for her and for me that way.. Just do what feels right, kid. And stop trying to stop yourself.. I been down that route once, with her great grandmere, Andrea. Didn't work so well.. Kinda how I wound up in present mess."

"Because you deserted your nest for her."

"Mhmm.. But I wouldn't change a damn thing."

He walked out of the room, smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway and into the room where all the books were kept.

Dean leaned Jo against him as he said quietly, "We finally get alone time, huh?"

"Yeah. Just me, you and all the sappy movies I could find in this place." Jo admitted, smirking as Dean grumbled then said "Fine." as he kissed her, pulled her into his lap and against him.

"And pie."

"Damn it, Dean, can't you curb your appetite for maybe one minute?" Jo joked as Dean whispered something in her ear, making her turn bright red in the face.

"Damn it, Sam! I leave you for 3 minutes to go outside and you're trying to get up? Really? Are you that damn crazy?" Olivia Kate called out as she tried to wrangle Sam back into bed where he still belonged, as per doctor's orders.

"I need to get up. That bed's driving me insane."

"That bed is where you're supposed to be until that damn doctor says otherwise."

"Olivia Kate, don't yell."

"Seriously? You're gonna tell me not to yell? And you're the big idget tryin to get outta bed and sneak in to the room with the tv and computer in it?"

Sam grumbled and then said "Fine.. But can you at least bring my laptop in?"

"Hmm.. Depends."

"Dang it, Olivia Kate."

"Fine, stud. But if you're even thinkin of tryin to find a damn case, I'll pop ya in the melon so darn hard, Sam."

Dean and Jo were now snickering uncontrollably as Jo whispered, "I like her. I think it's cute how she's always feisty with him."

"I'm starting to like her too.. Trying to imagine what it'd have been like, having her around when our dad and Bobby, your dad all hunted together."

"Me too.. Maybe then you and Sam wouldn't have made my life hell only."

Dean laughed and leaning in, held her face in his hands, pulling her in for a deep kiss as he muttered against her lips, "You do realize that I only did that because I liked ya then.. Right?"

"Yeah.. And Sam was just trying to be like you. I figured it out, Dean, you're kinda transparent, emotionally."

"Am not!" he pretended to pout as Jo fluffed his hair and settled down into his lap, leaning against him, yawning lazily.

"Ooh, Cas.. Can we go outside?" Meg asked as she looked at her 'unicorn' who looked up from the newspaper to see the rain pouring.

"Why on Earth do you wanna go out in that?"

"Because, Cas.. Every human's played in the rain at one time or another."

"But you'll get sick, Meg." Cas explained patiently as she flopped across his lap and pouting asked, "Oh come on, Cas.. We did say if we ever became human, we had certain things we wanted to do.."

"But go out in the rain, when you could become sick, Meg?"

"Come on.. I've never had a good cold.."

"Those don't even sound fun."

"Cas, I'm gonna drag you out this door.. So you might as well put down that paper, put on your shoes and grab that trench coat.. Maybe we can sneak into town and get food or something."

He knew she wasn't going to give up anytime soon, Meg tended to get things in her mind, and once there, they weren't to be stopped.. Besides, he could look at her and tell she was happier now, as a human than she'd ever really been as a demon.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Mhmm.. I think I'm gonna stay this way."

"I can't.. Have to find my grace. The brothers need me."

"I know, I know.. But hey.. We can have like, a Twilight thing then.. Only you'll be an angel, not a vampire. Much more interesting. Have you heard anything about where your grace might be?"

Cas shook his head and then said "Naomi said if she thought she could find it, she'd tell Dean for me."

"And you believe her?"

"Not really, but nobody I have helping me look into it has called either, so.."

"I'm gonna stab this Metatron guy if I see him again." Meg promised as Cas shook his head, groaned and said "You're not going to do anything.. You're human now.. You can actually die."

_And while all of this was going on, Metatron sat at the desk that'd once belonged to Naomi, who he kept around now as little more than a servant girl, and held a pendant full of Castiel's grace in his hand._

"_Soon.. I'll be in complete control. And I'm going to make this world, and Heaven, Hell, much more suitable places. I just have to stay one step ahead of the Winchesters, that damn Castiel and Abaddon.." he muttered to himself as he 'checked in' to see how the fallen angels were adjusting to Earth._

_He smirked as he trailed his finger across a wide viewing screen, watching the chaos that fallen angels and freed demons were wreaking all over the world._

"_It shouldn't take too much longer." he muttered solemnly, as he looked again at the grace in the pendant._

_All he needed was one or two more things, and currently, his 'gophers' were working on locating those for him._

_And when he had them? He'd become powerful, he'd do the right thing, the just thing.. The thing that should have been done when this mess began all those years ago._

_Nothing was stopping him now, Crowley was humanized, Cas was human, God was apparently still on a vacation, and the fallen angels were getting angrier and angrier by the day.._

_And he wasn't even going to begin to think about all of the hell on Earth that the demons were creating in the name of Abaddon._

* * *

If you wanna read more of this, reviews are loved. This is my first ever attempt at a Supernatural fanfic, especially one where I'm essentially going on spoilers for the beginning.. Hope you guys like it so far. Sorry if it's horrible, but I had to do something to get my fix until October. Writing seems to help.

It'll get more intense, the few things I have in mind so far. Now everyone's together.. But how and why are some of them even still alive? And what does Abaddon and Metatron have up their sleeves?


	5. CH 2 PT 2 - Nocturnal Wanderings

**CHAPTER TWO – PT 2**

**ADJUSTMENTS BEGINNING - NOCTURNAL WANDERINGS IN THE BUNKER**

CHAPTER TWO – PT 2

ADJUSTMENTS BEGINNING – NOCTURNAL WANDERINGS

"Are you crazy, Dean? My mom hears you sneaking in here.." Jo warned as she giggled, held a finger to her lips and helped him into the room, kissing him as she slid his t shirt up, over his head.

"Jo, pretty sure she knows what's going on.. Your mom's not stupid." Dean muttered as he gently pushed her back on the bed, grunting when the sheathed blade met with his hand. He held it up and said "Seriously? A knife under your pillow, babe?"

"Kind of got used to it while we were apart."

"Yeah, well at least you used your head.. But still, babe.. Nothing's getting in here unless we let it in." Dean muttered as his lips brushed her lips, then trailed down her neck. She gasped, leaning against him heavily as she looked up at him and said "Shh.."

"What?"

"I heard footsteps."

"And?"

"And, Dean.. Don't think I wanns be walked in on, baby."

"Damn it, Jo.. I'm tellin ya, nobody's gonna barge in here. Sock on the doorknob means don't bother us. Remember?"

"That was for the hotels, Dean."

He smirked as he realized exactly what she was getting at, why she was shying away..

"You're.."

She giggled, blushing, nodded. "Never got past second base."

"Hmm.. See, now this.. I find this interesting." Dean mused as he gently pushed her back on the bed again.

His hands wove into her hands, holding them above her head at each side as he growled playfully then said with a smirk, "Let's see if Jo's ticklish."

"Dean.. Seriously.. I don't think you wanna make me laugh.. Mama will come down here so fast."

"Jo.. Babe.. Just relax." Dean mumbled as his lips moved slowly over her skin, making her laugh, twist in his grip a little. Having her back here, with him, he'd realized just how stupid he'd been NOT to tell her he loved her before he thought the building with her and her mother inside exploded. This time, somehow, he was going to do whatever it took to keep her here, with him, where she belonged.

He was determined, no hell bent on finally having that little bit of normal in his life, and for him, that was Jo, their bizarre flirting ways, their talks, the way he didn't even have to say what he was thinking, really, she always just somehow got it.

This, nights like tonight, were the very reason he was determined to work his ass off to fix everything that'd happened that night they tried to slam hell shut for good, the angels fell and he almost lost the other important person in his life, Sam.

Maybe with everyone being here, together.. This was some small way of them finally having lives while still hunting, protecting the part of humanity that was still completely in the dark about the monsters they feared existing?

He raelly hoped so.

"You okay, baby?" Jo asked as she reversed them by tickling his ribs and while sitting across his lower body, held his own hands beside his head, her lips trailing slowly all over his lips, neck, chest.

"Keep on, babe.." Dean muttered hoarsly as he looked up at her, brushing the curtain of blonde hair back out of her face, leaing up, his hands resting on her lower back as he kissed her.

"I'm never gonna get sick of that, Winchester." she muttered as she smiled and kissed him back, him muttering, "Me either, Harvell."

Meanwhile, down the hall, Meg grumbled and rolled over, burying her nose in Castiel's neck, breathing in the clean scent of his hair.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"What? You smell yummy."

He snickered a moment, only to hold a finger to his lips as he heard doors all up and down the hallway opening quietly, then shutting quietly.

"And on tonight's episode of 'The Real World: The Bunker Edition.." Meg joked as Castiel looked at her and then muttered, "I wonder who's up this late?"

"Hmm.. Betting it's either Dean or JO.. They tend to sneak in each other's rooms at night, they think nobody knows, but yeah.. Not fooling anybody, Winchester."

"And last night, I bumped into Kevin when I was up.." Cas muttered, his lips finding her neck as he gently kissed her, not really sure if he were doing something good or bad at the moment, just thinking only about how right it felt, the two of them, lying around, talking for hours at night.

Maybe this was love, that valued emotion human kind spent entire lifetimes searching for? He didn't know, but he did know he most certainly elt something.

"Our little prophet boy, huh?" Meg asked, stifling a giggle.. his stubble against her neck was driving her insane in all ways possible. She rolled over to face him and took his face in her hands, pulling his lips against hers.

"Ahh.. Now I see what all this kissing stuff is about." they both muttered as they continued to kiss.

And farther down the hallway, Olivia gave up on sleep, throwing her pillow at a wall as she swore under her breath. It was too damn quiet in this place at night, her mind got entirely too noisy, and for the better part of an hour, she'd been having a rather interesting dream about Sam Winchester, only hoping to hell he was not in her head tonight.

"How the hell is he even doin that?" she mumbled as she got up, slid her hand down into her suitcase, looking for her emergency cigarettes and a lighter she kept on her person at all times.

Pocketing them, she'd just stepped out her door, when she heard his throat clearing from his open doorway. She tried to avert her eyes to keep from actually SEEING what she'd been imagining seeing all night. Biting her lower lip, she asked casually, "What, Sammy?"

"Give me those." he muttered as he clumsily walked out into the hallway, taking the pack of cigarettes, tossing them into the garbage.

"What the hell?" she squeaked as he shrugged and muttered, "Those are not good for you. You were a med student, you of all people should know that."

"And? They keep me calm."

"So find something else to do to calm you down."

"Right.. Says the man who can't even abide a simple bedrest order from his own doc."

"I only got up because I saw you awake, moving around. Why'd you throw your pillow at the wall anyway?"

"Why were you pokin around in my damn head again tonight, Sammy?"

"I wasn't... You though.. You're really brave inside someone's mind, Olivia Kate."

"Am not."

"Oh yeah.. You are." he said as he grabbed her hand, lead her into his room, shutting the door behind them.

"Sammy?"

"Okay, so we're going to figure out just how the hell this whole mind travel thing is possible.. I've been in Dean's mind too.. And .."

"And what?"

"I always end up in your head."

"And you claim I'm in yours."

"Something's not right here."

"I know, Olivia."

"And holding me hostage in your room is gonna help how, Sammy?"

He shrugged as he sat, patted the spot in front of him on the bed. "I thought that since everyone else is asleep.. And there's obviously something going on, we could talk or something?" he asked, raking his hand through his shaggy hair, looking at her a moment.

She licked her lips and then muttered quietly, "Fine. What do ya wanna know, stud."

"Anything.. I don't know.."

"You first." Olivia said with a slight smirk as she leaned in and brushed his hair back out of his face.

He caught her hand, held it in his a moment, watching her eyes.. And as usual, she looked like she'd bolt at any second.

"You have a problem with anyone getting close, don't you?"

"What? No.. I just. I'm not good with people, damn it."

"Me either."

He started to talk, started telling her literally everything, from losing Jess, to the time spent in Hell, when he had Lucifer poking around upstairs, to what he admitted just seconds before they tried to shut the gates of hell for good and turned the king of hell human.

When he was finished, he looked up and then blinked. She was still even in here after hearing all that?

Olivia sighed and then said quietly, " My mom died when I was younger.. I came home from school, found her bleeding out on the couch.. Somebody broke in, stabbed her, stole her grimoire.."

"That's not.. Did they find who did it?"

"No, but I did a few weeks ago.. And I finished 'im. Since then, I've been trying to figure out what to do with myself.. All I know is hunting, living off the grid.. Even though I promised I'd stay out of this life last time I talked to my daddy.. I, umm.. I visited his 'grave'."

"Let me guess.. The motorcycle.. I came by one day, saw it sitting there.. I was going to stop, but I didn't want anyone around.."

"Me either."

They looked at one another, realized they were leaning in sort of unknowingly, and before Olivia realized what she was doing, her hand clutched at his chest, the other one winding through his hair, as she crashed her lips against his. He groaned, his lips parted, his tongue slowly flicked out, moved over her lower lips, meeting her tongue as he moved her to his lap.

"Whoa.. We just.." she stopped them, wiping her mouth as she looked at him, panting for breath.

"Like you said, Olivia.. I'd think that with us having been in each other's heads.. We're past the whole awkward silence thing." Sam said quietly as he looked at her and asked in an unsure tone, "Unless?"

"No, hell.. I liked it, just.. I'm not normally doing stuff like that, nor that fast."

"Me either." Sam admitted, chuckling as he looked at her.

And even farther down the hallway, still, Benny took one last look at his great granddaughter, leaning down to pull the covers up. Even at 19 she stil sucked her thumb in her sleep, it was kinda cute, actually, he thought.

"This is for your own good, chere." he muttered as he grabbed his suitcase, and walked out of the room, then out of the bunker and into the night.

Emmaleigh bit her lower lip as she lie there in the dark, feeling more alone than she had in a long time. Her older sister was gone, she was in a bunker full of strange people and her great grandpere was leaving to go god only knew where, do whatever he'd been planning since being bought back from Purgatory for a 3rd time.

Kevin stopped the man at the doorway and then asked, "Did you at least leave her a note or something, sir?"

"Told her goodbye, kid. I suspect she's in there cryin right now.. She's not asleep, she woke up when she heard me talkin, I knew that much." Benny said as he added, "And you.. You just take care of her, right?"

Kevin nodded quietly then went to ask why him, again, but Benny had vanished, leaving him standing there.

He raked his hand over his hair, then made his way quietly down the hallway.

The door opened to her room quietly, and she lie there, wondering who was in the room now.. was it Kevin again? She knew he'd come in and out, checking on her while she was holed up in here with her own grief, her thoughts.

The faint sounds of some old country song playing from her Iphone almost blocked out the quiet sniffling that came from beneath the pillow she had her head shoved under currently.

He sat down and then looked at her a few seconds, trying to figure out whether to say something, acknowledge her crying, or just sit there, quietly so they didn't fight yet again for probably the 9th time that day.

They seemed to argue a lot, over the smallest of small things, really. They were polar opposites.. But as he sat there, thinking about things he'd learned in life, something his mother told him when he was probably a junior in high school, and he'd first met Channing, his dead girlfriend, came to mind, surprisingly.

'Over half of the time, Kevin, when you find that one person who gets underneath your skin in ways you can't imagine, and you find yourself fighting with them a lot.. Maybe getting to know the person isn't a bad idea.'

"Hey.."

She bolted up in the bed, glaring, struggling to keep the sheet over herself as she asked, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I heard you.."

"Oh.. Well, I'm okay, obviously."

"No, Emma, you're not."

"Don't start in on me. Just let me have this, okay? Please?" she asked as she looked up at him, a curtain of thick dark brown hair hiding her eyes from his view.

"Wanna talk?"

"Not especially, no." Emmaleigh said quietly as she sighed and then sat up a little, wrapping the sheet around herself better before saying quietly, "Tonight.. It's not the first night you've been in here, is it?"

He looked down at his hands.

"I knew it.. Grandpere.. He wears Old Spice.. You wear Axe."

He looked up at her and asked, "How do you know?"

"Axe lingers longer than Old Spice."

"That last time you came in.. what on Earth were you reading to me?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Just a book." Kevin said as he shrugged then asked, "Why?"

"Because.. My mama, my big sister.. They used to read to me all the time when I wasn't feeling good."

"Oh. Look, I can leave you alone.. I just wanted to see if you were alright?" he muttered, his hand in his hair.

"Stay a little bit? It's too damn quiet in this place at night." she whispered as she moved to sit closer to him. The Iphone's playlist changed to Metallica (Unforgiven I II & III ) and he raised his brow.

"What? I can't listen to any kind of music?"

"Just shocked.. Most girls.. They don't really like country or bands like Metallica.." he admitted as he looked at her, a few moments quietly.

"Well it kinda helps me sleep."

"How?"

"It just does."

"But every study ever done insists that Metallica is not something you'd wanna listen to if you wanna sleep."

"Who the hell wants to hear birds chirping all damn night, really, Kevin?" Emmaleigh asked as he laughed a little then said "There's a smile.. Sort of."

"Haha. Funny, Kevin. I smile.. Just don't really have a reason to right now.."

"Yeah, it's hard. My mom's been dead for a while now, I still have a hard time smiling."

She bit her lower lip, leaning in a little closer. "I never got to thank you back at that bar I was workin in for trying to save my ass.."

"What do you mean try? I totally saved your ass."

"Yeah, until you almost got bitten, Kevin."

"Okay, so we're even." he said as he leaned in, brushed the dark curtain of hair back from her face.

She nodded and caught hold of his hand for a moment, looked at him like she were debating on doing something or saying something before ultimately choosing silence again.

"Not even close." she muttered mostly to herself as she leaned forward, brushed her lips to his cheek warily, drawing back quickly.

"What was? What was that for?"

"I told ya, Kevin.. For saving my ass when we met."

"Do they really think they're fooling anybody?" Ellen grumbled as she rolled over, kissing Bobby who shrugged and said "Not sure, but I think every damn one of 'em are in everyone's room but their own."

"Jo thinks I don't know she and Dean are sneakin in and outta each other's rooms at night."

"Yeah, I noticed they finally seemed cozy. Olivia thinks I haven't seen through her little 'just taking care of the wounded guy bit'.. But daddy always knows." Bobby muttered as he kissed the top of Ellen's head.

"Do you get the feeling that this, all of us being here, together, is just the calm before the storm, Bobby?"

"Yeah.. That's what scares the hell outta me, Ellen." Bobby said quietly as he hugged her against him and said "We need sleep.. Tomorrow, I'm gonna start checkin on things, seein if there's any way we can fix this pickle we're kinda stuck in presently."

"The time off was good, but the fallen angels and demons bit is getting a bit chaotic.. It's all over the news, nobody can figure out what's going on.. If we don't contain it soon.."

"Then the Apocalyps is gonna look like childs play." Bobby finished her sentence as the two of them tried to get to sleep.

And in Denver, in a smaller town that barely anyone had heard of, fallen angels and demons were gathered in a field, arguing back and forth. Their intense argument was causing any sort of electrical and weather disturbances.

The news was going crazy with it, having a real field day.. And the smaller item on page 1a?

"Man found wandering forest. Dead since 1945. Attacks local police station, 5 injured, 8 dead."

But for tonight, in the bunker at least, all was quiet, all was peaceful.

* * *

(A/N: Had to slip some sexy fluffiness in there. I did my best to keep it from going too far. Hope you guys like it. Sorry if anyone's OOC. Reviews are loved, no flames please? First attempt at a Supernatural fanfic.)

If you wanna read more of this, reviews are loved. This is my first ever attempt at a Supernatural fanfic, especially one where I'm essentially going on spoilers for the beginning.. Hope you guys like it so far. Sorry if it's horrible, but I had to do something to get my fix until October. Writing seems to help.

It'll get more intense, the few things I have in mind so far. Now everyone's together.. But how and why are some of them even still alive? And what does Abaddon and Metatron have up their sleeves?


End file.
